


Heartbeat

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 2nd date, F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “… would you like to come in?” God, was she going to fast? But her body felt odd, she didn’t want him to leave, her skin was burning and if she could she’d devour in this very moment, but not in the way she initially planned to do. “N-No not at all.” In what kind of direction were they even going?





	

“D-Did you like the movie?” Ken felt a little awkward, maybe a horror movie wasn’t the best choice, but considering over what kind of book they bonded… maybe it wasn’t a bad choice after all. 

“Yes! I love it…” Rize smiled as she let her fingers run through her long hair, her initial plans were ruined the second that he told her to take care on the way back home. Whatever she was feeling when she looked at Ken was unfamiliar and new to her, she didn’t want to let anyone close but it was hard not to do it with him. 

“A-Ah… we’re already there… i- … it was really nice to spend the evening with you.” A warm smile formed on his lips as he blushed, he’d love to stay a little while longer but it was just their second date, he wouldn’t push her to things she wasn’t okay with. 

“… would you like to come in?” God, was she going to fast? But her body felt odd, she didn’t want him to leave, her skin was burning and if she could she’d devour in this very moment, but not in the way she initially planned to do. 

“N-No not at all.” In what kind of direction were they even going? 

She unlocked the door and they stepped in, Rize took off her heavy coat and Ken awkwardly moved around the flat. 

“Take a seat.” Her smile was genuine and made Ken’s heart jump. “Do you want coffee?” 

“Yes! Please -” Did she really just ask her in for coffee…? Okay, what in the world was he thinking, get your act together Ken. He sighed and sat down on the sofa, Jesus he was embarrassing. The young man breathed out heavily before closed his eyes. What kind of… sensation was that? 

Rize couldn’t hold back, Ken just looked to sweet, who cared about coffee now…? She just had to kiss him and his lips were so soft and warm… no, don’t get carried away now. “O-Oh I’m sorry -” 

Okay so this was his first kiss ever and he didn’t even intent on going down that road. Ken smiled and pulled Rize closer again, he didn’t say anything and just made their lips touch again, it was such an amazing feeling. All the books he read could never really capture nor describe this feeling. It was like… a firework deep down inside of him. 

Was she too bold now…? But she wanted to be closer to him, no matter at what cost, so she just slumped down on his lap and let his hands run over her back, it didn’t seem like he had any seconds thoughts, he just wanted to be close to her. Such a sweet boy…

What in the world was she doing…? He felt her hips moving, grinding against him, fuck fuck fuck, Ken felt his pants tighten around his cock, but it didn’t seem like that put Rize off, she moved faster as soon as she felt his erection.

His tongue slipped over her lips, she gladly opened her mouth for him and moaned into the kiss as the tip of his tongue touched her palate. Was he getting a little braver? Ken’s hands slipped below her blouse and he fought a relentless battle with her bra until it was finally open. It slipped of her hot skin and his hands caressed her breasts so lovingly that she barely thought of it was erotic. 

Just until he broke the kiss and opened her blouse, his pants were already wet, his cock dripped and twitched but he didn’t want to cum yet. No, not yet. 

His lips brushed over her breast and he looked her in the eyes before he gentle bit into her nipple making her scream quietly and ram her hips deeper into his lap. But even that wouldn’t stop him now, he used his left hand to caress her breast while he sucked and chewed on the other one. By now Rize was already a moaning mess, her skirt was lifted up so far that her wet panties rubbed against Ken’s erection. He felt the warm dampness and pulled her up. 

“W-What are you doing…?” 

Ken let his fingers slipped into her underwear and looked in her eyes. “Would you mind if I…?” 

“N-No not at all.” God, her heart was beating so incredibly fast as she felt his fingers brush over her clit and her entrance. Her mouth formed a silent ‘Oh’ as she felt his tongue press and rub against her clit. 

Was he doing it right…? Rize didn’t make a sound, but her sudden loud moans and the fingers that were digging deep into his hair were enough of a positive sign for him. He kept moving his tongue over her clit, licking off all her body fluids, after a while he pushed two fingers into her body and felt it moving in the same rhythm as him. 

“Ken…” She moaned out sweetly as she felt her walls tighten around his fingers. Why wasn’t this enough…? Her body was still quivering, she wanted more. “… Ken I -” Rize moved back down and opened his pants. “You’re dripping…” Was this her fault? Why did it make her so oddly proud?

“R-Rize you don’t have to if you don’t want to -” 

“Do you want it?” 

He gulped, should he be honest? Of course he should be … “Y-Yes but I never done it before.” All he had done was read about it in books, maybe watch a movie or two… nothing special really. 

“… me neither…” Should she ask him to be careful? … he would surely be careful… “J-Just help me out okay.. I-” 

His hands wrapped firmly around his cock as he assisted Rize on putting it in. 

“O-Oh my God -” Now that was new, even though she was already dripping wet there was light friction as his cock slipped inside of her, he filled her up perfectly, so hot and thick… 

Ken could only stare at her in awe for a few minutes he couldn’t even move his hands, he just stared at her. She was so gorgeous, even when her hands dug deep into his shoulders and she started moving her hips here was nothing he could do, he only stared at her. 

What was this look in his eyes…? Why did they sparkle, why did it make her heart race? It wasn’t the type of heartbeat that excitement got her, neither sexual nor sensual. … it was so warm… this feeling deep inside of her chest. 

The shock wore off and Ken started pumping large amount of pre cum into Rize, now holding onto her waist as tightly as he could. “Let me do it…” He growled, it came out way to throaty and Rize was caught of guard but suddenly he felt this unfamiliar familiar wetness increasing again. 

“… don’t hold back… I’m not fragile.” 

“I didn’t intent on doing so -” He breathed out as he started to push his hips up while holding Rize down. 

She felt his cock move in and out of her, it felt so good to feel his tip hitting her walls that wrapped so tightly around him, her whole body was hot, burning but she couldn’t stop, he was doing it so good. 

Her body was so hot and tight, it started pulsating in irregular intervals, what was happening? His cock hurt, he knew that feeling, the feeling when it was almost to late, God how he loved the releasing feeling of an orgasm but he didn’t want it to end soon. 

Ken’s fingers dug deep into her ass as he thrust into her body with more force, her fingers dug deep into his shoulders as she finally let go and screamed on top of her lungs. 

Tighter, tighter, it’s hot. Ken’s mind went blank as he thrust into Rize one last time, will full force. Was it too much…? 

What did just happen? She felt this pressure inside of her, did he release his load in her body…? Rize didn’t mind, it felt so good and her legs were shaking as she threw her head back. 

Ken held her tightly in his arms even minutes after it was over.


End file.
